


Ziggy's Sordid Past

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Ziggy's Sordid Past

I don’t own Power Rangers. Hope you enjoy!

 

“Ziggy, man. It’s been a while,” a guy stopped while walking past Ziggy and Dillon.

“Oh hey,” Ziggy greeted in response.

“Old friend, Ziggy?” Dillon asked.

“You could say that,” the guy smirked, “Heard you made it up in the world. The boss was pretty mad.”

“You’re not after Ziggy are you?” Dillon asked defensively.

The guy chuckled, “Nah. Most of the guys wouldn’t take the job to go after him. Most of us had a soft spot for Ziggy and his…”

Ziggy cut him off, “It’s great to see you again but we really should be going.”

The man looked between Ziggy and Dillon, “Oh they don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?” Dillon asked.

“Come on Dillon, it doesn’t matter. Let’s go.”

“Well now I’m curious.”

“If you don’t know then you aren’t using Ziggy’s best assets. He was the Scorpion’s whore.”

Dillon was instantly angry but quiet, “what did you say?”

“Yeah he was passed around between all of us. Tightest ass I’ve ever fucked.”

Before Ziggy could say anything else, Dillon had the guy against the side of a building punching him over and over.

Ziggy tried to pull Dillon away, “Come on, it’s not worth it.” Dillon tried to push Ziggy away but he ended up shoving Ziggy to the ground. Ziggy growled as he stood up and morphed. Soon, Dillon saw a flash of green punching him in the face before he landed on the floor of the garage. The other rangers looked up at the sudden noise.

“What was that for?” Dillon grabbed the front of the now unmorphed Ziggy.

“You were going to kill someone!” Ziggy spoke up.

“Did you not hear all the things he was saying about you?” Dillon growled.

Scott and Flynn were up and pulling them apart.

“Yes, I did,” Ziggy shrugged away from Flynn, while Scott was still holding Dillon back, “But what he said happened. It’s all in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Ziggy stormed out of the garage before Scott let Dillon go.

“What was that about?” Scott questioned. Dillon didn’t answer just started heading for his car, “Before you go, clean yourself up. Your lip is bleeding.”

Dillon wiped his lip on his sleeve and climbed into the car. It took him a few hours to finally find the green ranger.

Ziggy looked a little startled and defensive, “I’m sorry I punched you.”

“I’ve had some time to cool off, don’t worry.”

Ziggy visibly relaxed but only slightly.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I get it. I just couldn’t stand hearing what they did to you.”

Ziggy shrugged, “It’s how I survived. It’s not like it was _always_ bad, but either way it kept me alive.”

“I’d hunt them all down and murder them if I could, but obviously that’s not what you want.”

“Why, jealous?” Ziggy joked to lighten the mood, “seriously though, I’ve gotten over it all. I know you care about me but even you can’t change the past.”

Dillon nodded, “Alright. But if I ever see that guy again I can’t make any promises.”

“You probably scared him enough to skip town,” Ziggy laughed, “or you now have a mob hit out on you. Now come on, we were going to go get lunch and now it’s dinner time.”

“Right,” Dillon perked up a bit.

“You get to pay,” Ziggy chuckled.

“Why me?”

“Because we could have been eating hours ago if you listened to me,” Ziggy stuck his tongue out as he headed for the passenger side of Dillon’s car.


End file.
